


Teenage Drama

by Lisabet



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Enemies to Lovers, Grinding, Hehehe, M/M, Teenage Drama, a little? not really though, drama club, i dont know?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisabet/pseuds/Lisabet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Luke are two of the best actors in their school’s drama club, but they hate each other and are constantly fighting each other for lead roles. But then they get cast as the main characters of a play that Calum (the director) wrote who are in love, and end up having to spend a lot of time together. You can probably guess what happens from there.</p>
<p>Or; A Muke High School AU where Michael, Luke, Ashton and half of All Time Low are actors, Calum is the director, Halsey is the stage manager, and the other half of All Time Low are assistant stage managers. Set in a high school in southern Ontario, because I know exactly how high schools in southern Ontario work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Drama

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally unedited and was started at 10:30 pm. Its now 3:45 am and I just finished writing it. Now I'm posting. I might edit it later, I might not. Hope you like it. I was going to make Luke bilingual, but I totally forgot. 
> 
> Also, stupid title, because usuay I base fics on songs and just name them off of that, or off of lyrics from the song, but this isn't based on anything. So I have no title.

Michael walked into the room and fixed high hair in the giant wall of mirrors. People were mulling around the room, the younger grades nervously running lines, and the older grades catching up after not seeing each other all summer. Michael walked up to his best friend Calum, who was talking to the stage manager, and hit him upside the head. Calum turned around, looking angry until he saw Michael.

“Oh, hey Mikey. Wait, why the fuck are you hitting me?” he asked, angry again. 

”I was just trying to get your attention,” Michael replied. He turned to the stage manager and said, “Hey Ashley.”

 

“Actually,” she said, “I’m going by Halsey full time now. It’s cooler.”

Michael laughed and nodded. “Alrighty then. Is Alex here yet?”

 

“Yeah, he’s over there flirting with Lisa Ruocco,” Calum answered. Ashley- Halsey- turned to talk to an assistant stage manager, ignoring the two boys. 

“Are you kidding? She’s out of his league.”

“I don’t know, she might go for him this year.”

They were both looking at Alex and Lisa across the room, and didn’t notice people walking up behind them.

“Who’re you looking at?”

 

Calum and Michael started, turning to find Ashton and Luke standing there.

“What do you want?” Michael sneered at Luke. 

“We’re just here to talk to the director, calm down,” Ashton replied so that Luke wouldn’t start anything. Or, continue it, you could say. But Michael would deny having done anything wrong. 

Calum perked up, switching to his director brain. “What can I do for you?” he asked. 

Michael stopped paying attention, and turned back to Luke, glaring at him, because Luke had been glaring at him first. The just stood there giving each other death stares until Ashton raised his voice and called to the whole room, “Okay! Could everyone please form a circle? We’re going to get the auditions started! If you could please quiet down and turn your attention to our director, Mr. Calum Hood!”

 

“Alrighty everyone, I’m just going to give you a short background on the play, and then we’ll begin! So, this is a musical that I’ve been writing for the past two years, and it’s about this couple…”

Michael stopped paying attention again. He’d already read the script, everyone had, and he didn’t really care about where the inspiration had come from. But then he heard Calum saying that he’d changed the script a little over the summer. He hadn’t told Michael that. 

“Yeah, so now, the girl in the story is another guy because we seem to be the only high school in North America with more boys than girls in the Drama Club. It hasn’t changed too much, but I’ve had to make a couple of adjustments to the story. Anyway, if you were auditioning for the male lead, and having to kiss a boy weirds you out, which I totally get, I’m not a huge fan of kissing dudes, then raise your hand, and you can audition for a different part.” Five boys raised their hands and Halsey wrote down their names. “Alright, we’re ready to start.”

Michael was reading for the part of the male lead- obviously- but now there were two male leads. He had his monologue prepared though, so he stepped up and began.

“I asked myself, ‘What is it about-’” He stopped, changing the pronoun. “ _Him_. That I _love_ so much?’ Maybe it’s his lips, or the curve of his spine. Or maybe I just fell in love with his _mind_. There’s something about the thoughts that... fall out of his head, tumbling across his lips like poetry, but he doesn’t even have to try. Everything about him is just _effortless_. It’s beautiful, and inspiring. That is what I love about him. He inspires me.”

People clapped and Michael went to sit on the bench beside Jack Barakat. He was one of the other boys who hadn’t been deterred by having to kiss another boy, as long as he got the lead. A few more people auditioned, doing different monologue, or going up in groups to do scenes. And then Lukas Fucking Hemmings sauntered up in front of Calum and Hasley, acting like he owned the place, and started speaking. 

Michael- not to brag- was one of the best actors that they had at their school. _However_ , Luke could _arguably_ be considered a close second to Michael. Although most people said that Luke was just as good, Michael strongly disagreed. Luke and Michael had been competing for roles since grade nine. So they hated each other. If you asked Michael- which no one did- he would say that they were arch enemies. 

“I asked myself,” he began. 

_He’s doing my fucking scene_ , Michael thought angrily.

“‘What is it about him that I love so much?’” He paused, scratching the back of his neck. “Maybe it’s his _lips_ , or the curve of his spine. Or maybe I just fell in love with his mind. There’s _something_ about the thoughts that fall out of his head... tumbling across his lips like poetry,” he paused again. “But he doesn’t even have to try. Everything _about him_ is effortless. It’s beautiful, and _inspiring_. That’s what I _love_ about him. He inspires me.”

_Fuck_ , Michael thought. _He was totally better than me_. 

Luke returned to his seat between Ashton and one of the assistant stage managers names Zack Merrick. The auditions continued, and Michael just glared at Luke, just sitting there, looking down at his hands wringing together in his lap. 

“Alright, thanks to everyone for coming out!” Calum said. “We’ll have the list posted on Monday at noon. The schedules will be available then as well. I can tell you that the first practice will be tuesday after school, until 4:30. Have a nice weekend.”

 

~~~~~~

 

Monday morning, Calum refused to speak to Michael. 

"C'mon, Cal! I won't tell anyone. Just tell me what part I got!"

"You assume you got a part at all," Cal said, speaking for the first time. 

"Oh fuck off, everyone knows I got a part."

"You shouldn't speak to your director like that."

"Aha! So I do have a part!"

Calum sighed. "Yes Mikey, you have a part." 

"What is it?" Michael whined. 

"You'll have you'll wait until lunch like everybody else."

Michael groaned, but figured that Calum probably wouldn't budge, and dropped it. 

 

~~~~~~

 

At lunch, Michael, and the rest of the Drama Club, raced to the Drama room to see the results. Michael was the first one there, and walked in the door right as Calum was putting the list up on the bulletin board. He ran over as the door was opening behind him, bodies piling in quickly. 

"I was here first!" Michael shouted when he reached the board, holding people back with his arms outstretched. 

The name at the top of the list was Sebastian Smith, the original male lead. The one that had always been male. The role that Michael had read for and really wanted to play. 

And he got the part. 

"Fuck. Yes," he said, pumping his fist slightly.

He knew he'd get it, but you never really knew until you knew. 

He was happy for about five seconds, before he looked at the name below his own. The character who'd originally been called Jaquelin and was now called Jack would be played by Luke Hemmings. Lukas Fucking Hemmings. 

"What the fuck?" Michael heard someone exclaim from behind him. He turned to see Luke standing there. 

The drama teacher shushed him from the other side of the room. Luke stormed over to where Calum and Halsey were standing. 

"What the hell?" He said. 

Michael walked up behind him. "I agree Cal. What the hell?"

"Don't agree with me. I can't work with him. You know that," Luke said, pointing at Michael but not looking at him. 

"Look, you two were the obvious choices. You're our best actors, your auditions were the best, and neither of you have a problem kissing dudes," Calum told them. 

"I'll kiss dudes, not whatever the fuck he is," Michael complained. Calum hit him in the arm. 

"You guys are just going to have to deal with this. Unless either of you are willing to drop out of the play. Also, I'd like you to spend a bit of time together. Don't give me those looks! You need to have chemistry. You're supposed to have been best friends for ten years. Anyway, I'll see you guys after school tomorrow. Oh, and everyday until show time."

"Calum, you're my ride home," Michael began. 

"Shoo," he interrupted. "I need to discuss matters with other cast members. Goodbye."

And that was that. Calum turned away from the two boys and left them in each other's company. 

Luke huffed. "Alright. I guess we're going to have to get along for the next few months. As difficult as it may seem for you to be civil."

"Hey, its you we need to worry about. I am a delight. I'll charm your fucking pants off," Michael retorted. 

Luke just scoffed. "Whatever, I'll see you tomorrow." And then he left. 

 

~~~~~~

 

Calum did give Mikey a ride home, and then he spent the rest of the night avoiding homework and running lines with his mother. 

The next day at school, he refused to talk to Calum. That only lasted until second period. He'd almost forgiven him by lunch, but then he reached Cal's locker and saw that he wasn't the only one there. Luke and Ashton sat on either side of him against his locker. Michael huffed but sat down beside Luke. 

_For the sake of the play_ , he thought. 

Their little bonding moments usually went the same way; they sat in total silence, or they fought the entire time. Either way, not very productive bonding. However, both boys were professional when it came to acting, and got along as well as possible during rehearsals. Which Calum liked. 

They'd practiced the scenes in chronological order, so they hadn't gotten to the scene where they kiss yet, but it was coming up that night. 

Calum, Michael, Luke, and Ashton all sat together at lunch, eating in mostly silence, apart from the light conversation between Calum and Ashton. And then Ashton said, "Are you two excited for tonight's practice then?"

Luke just grunted. 

Michael scoffed and then said, "I don't get why we can't save the kiss until opening night. It'd be more spontaneous and realistic."

"You could just try acting," Calum teased. "But no, you guys need to practice. Your chemistry has been pretty good, and your arguing has been at an all time low, but this kiss needs to be spectacular. There's such a big build up, the crowd won't settle for any less. 

So after school, they'd run through the scene once, no kiss, and then when they finished, Calum gave them both mints and told them to take it from the top. 

_"We've been friends for a really long time," Michael said._

_"I know," Luke answered._

_"I don't want to mess up what we have."_

_"Neither do I. But who says we will?"_

_"Reality. This isn't a TV show or a movie. Things don't end in a happily ever after."_

_Luke put his finger under Michael's chin so that their eyes met. "I don't care," he said. "I don't want happily ever after. I want you."_

_He pressed his lips lightly to Michael's, before he pulled away, saying, "That was so cheesy."_

_Luke just smiled, said, "Shut up," and pressed there lips back together._

"Cut!" Calum called. Both boys turned to look at him. "Guys, that was really good. That first kiss was perfect. But, the second one. I need more passion. Luke, Michael hasn't pushed you away here, so he wants you to kiss him again. You need to look like you mean it."

Luke nodded, looking slightly uncomfortable. 

"And Mikey, that was great too, but when Luke kisses you the second time, you really need to get into it. Make everyone believe that you wanted to kiss him too, you were just trying to be realistic."

Michael nodded as well. 

"Okay, from the first kiss please."

_Luke pressed his lips lightly to Michael's, before Michael pulled away, saying, "That was so cheesy."_

_Luke just smiled, said, "Shut up," and pressed there lips back together._

_His hand came up to grab at the collar of Michael's shirt, and Michael pressed his lips just as hard onto Luke's, bringing his hand up to the small of Luke's back. Their bodies were pressed seamlessly against each other, even their toes touching._

When Luke's tongue ran across Michael's bottom lip, he felt a jolt, and suddenly remembered that he had other lines. So he pulled back and said, _"Wow."_

_"Yeah," Luke replied breathlessly. "There's no way I can give that up."_

_Michael laughed. "We're definitely doing that again."_

_Luke laced his fingers between Michael's and said, "We could go back to my place?"_

_Michael placed a peck on Luke's lips. "Best idea you've had in a while."_

Calum started applauding loudly when they walked off stage. They came to stand in front of him and he finally stopped clapping. 

"Guys, that was perfect. Halsey, remind me to put Mikey in a collared shirt during the show. Actually, write down everything they did."

"So how was it?" Ashton asked from his spot off to the side of the stage. 

"One of the worse kisses of my life," Michael lied. Luke just nodded, agreeing with Michael, though probably not lying. 

"You guys are really great actors then," Ashton laughed. 

Michael and Luke laughed along with him. 

 

~~~~~~

 

Calum offered Michael a ride home, but he declined, saying he wanted to walk. Honestly, Michael needed to clear his head. It sounded stupid, and clichéd, but he was suddenly seeing Luke in a different light. This light was surrounded by sparks and explosions, because that's what Michael was feeling. He didn't know how to process the thought that maybe he didn't hate Luke. 

When he thought about it, there really wasn't anything to dislike about Luke. He was an amazing actor, he was funny, and kind, and had a great taste in music. His singing voice was to die for. And fuck, was he a good kisser. 

Michael was not proud to admit what he did when he got home that night. 

 

~~~~~~

 

The more Michael and Luke rehearsed together, the more Michael fell for Luke. The 'bonding' sessions didn't help either, but it was mostly kissing Luke five to ten times a weeks that was fucking Michael up. He was constantly torn between wanting to fuck up that scene so that they'd have to kiss again, and trying really hard not to fuck up, so that no one would realize his feelings for Luke. 

Except, someone did realize. Calum did, of course, because he was watching them make out all the time, and he and Michael were best friends. If anyone could read him like a book, it was Calum. 

"Are you in love with Luke?" He asked one day, sneaking up on Michael in the bathroom. 

Michael startled. "Jesus. Dude, I'm holding my dick. Could you please not talk to me?"

"That didn't answer my question."

Michael was silent. He zipped up his jeans and went over to the sink. 

"Holy shit! You are!"

"I'm not _in love_ with him. But yeah, there's no point in denying it to you, I have feelings for Luke," Michael said, just as the bathroom door was opening. 

Both boys turned with wide eyes to see Ashton standing in the doorway. 

"You- what? You have feelings for Luke?" He asked. 

"Fuck, Ash, you can't say anything," Michael told him. 

Ashton looked hesitant, but he said, "O-okay. I won't say anything. But you should tell him. I mean, I know it's for the play, but you have to make out with him, and it'd be better if you were honest with him about how you feel."

"Yeah, I don't think so." Surprising, that came out of Calum. "I'm sorry, but what they have going on now is perfect. I will _not_ have them getting into a fight and ruining their chemistry. Mikey, the play is in two weeks, can you handle it until after that?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Michael shrugged. 

"Perfect. Now, we're gonna be late for bio if we don't hurry."

"Right," Michael said, putting his head down and not looking Ashton in the eye as he left the bathroom. 

 

~~~~~~

 

Michael liked to think that he'd held it together pretty well so far. It was opening night. They were mostly performing for teachers, a few students, and parents, but the pressure was high. 

Luke and Michael were in the hallway outside of the stage, while the rest if the cast and crew were figuring out lighting cues. Michael was busy fiddling with the collar of his costume, a pair of black jeans, a navy blue shirt, and a pair of combat boots (his regular attire, basically), but the he looked at Luke sitting at the bottom of the stairs with his head in his hands. 

"Luke? What's wrong?" Michael asked. 

Luke lifted his head, wiping at his eyes. "I'm fine," he said. 

"You're not fine. Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing. I just get a bit of stage fright," Luke told him. 

"You get stage fright? But you've been in like, eight productions in the last three years."

"Yeah, I've been acting since I was five years old, and I still haven't gotten over it."

Michael sat down on the step beside Luke and turned his head with a hand holding his chin. "Luke, listen to me. Stage fright is totally normal, and I understand. But you have _nothing_ to worry about. You are an _amazing_ actor. I've been so jealous of your acting abilities since I met you in grade nine."

Luke blushed. It was the cutest thing Michael had ever seen. "Shut up," he mumbled. 

"No, its true. You're phenomenal. Why do you think I always hated you? I was worried you were better than me."

"I'm not. Better than you. You're amazing."

"Oh, I know, I just think you're better."

Luke blushed again, but then a confused expression settled on his face. "Hat _ed_?" He said.  
"Sorry?"

"You hat _ed_ me? You don't anymore?"

Luke stared into Michael's eyes. "I- I don't know." Michael didn't know what to say. 

Luke just continued to stare into Michael's eyes with his brow furrowed, like he was searching for something. And Michael couldn't take it anymore. So he pressed his lips against Luke's and closed his eyes. 

He pulled away right after though. "Fuck. I'm so sorry. I promised Calum I wouldn't do or say anything until after the play-"

"Calum? What are you talking about?"

"I... have feelings for you. But I promised Calum that I wouldn't tell you until after the play so that you wouldn't get mad at me and fuck up our chemistry," Michael told him, looking at his hands in his lap. 

It was silent for a moment, but then Luke said, "You don't have to worry about that."

Michael looked at Luke at that, and Luke splayed his hands out over Michael's cheeks, and pressed their lips together. 

Michael instantly kissed back, turning his body so that his torso was fully facing Luke. Luke's tongue ran along the seam of Michael's lips, making him moan and open his mouth for Luke. Luke rubbed his tongue against the back of Michael's teeth and the roof of his mouth. Michael just could not hold in his moans and, at one point, whimpers. 

Michael brought his hands to rest on Luke's thighs, rubbing them slowly toward his knees, and then back up as far as he dared. And then Luke was moaning and pulling Michael into his lap so that he had his knees on the stairs on either side of Luke's hips. Luke's hands came down to rest on Michael's ass, moving them extremely slowly in circles. 

Luke had just started to push his hips up against Michael's, when they heard someone say, "Fucking hell."

They both turned to look at the person who spoke and found Ashton standing there, a hand over his eyes. 

"Hey Ashton," Luke said sheepishly. Michael got off Luke's lap and sat beside him on the stair step. 

"Are you decent? Can I look now?"

"Yeah, Ash, the coast is clear," Michael told him. 

"What happened to waiting until after the play?" Ashton asked. 

"Yeah, that didn't really work. I didn't mean to tell him though. It just happened," Michael said. 

"Wait, how did Ashton know?" Luke complained. 

"He walked into the bathroom when I told Calum about my feelings."

"You knew!" He turned his gaze toward Ashton accusingly. "You knew how he felt and you didn't tell me! Knowing full well how I feel about him!"

"He asked me not to tell you!" Ashton defended himself. 

"How do you feel about me?" Michael inquired. 

Luke blushed. "I've had a crush on you for a year," he admitted quietly.

"For a year? And you didn't tell me?"

"You didn't feel the same then. You do now, I guess."

"Yeah. I do. I really, _really_ like you. The more I thought about it, the less I could find to not like about you," Michael told him. 

Luke blushed again. Michael thought it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen, so he pressed his lips against Luke's. Because he could. 

Ashton cleared his throat. "I was actually sent out here to tell you to go take your places."

Michael smiled at Ashton and then at Luke. He stood up, sticking his hand out for Luke. "Alright," he said. "Let's go out there and kick some ass."


End file.
